quest_of_bluefirefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15
Episode 15 is the 4th episode of season two, the 3rd episode in the Grandville arc, and the 15th episode in the series overall. It first premiered on July 7, 2017. It is officially named "A Fight Begins!" WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! If you do not want this episode to be spoiled, then it is highly suggested you go away from this page. Plot(SPOILER ALERT!) The episode begins with Poison mocking Bluefire at his ability to save Grandville. Bluefire attempts to save the sheriff's life, but the sheriff knows he will die very soon. In an outrage, after more taunting by Poison, Bluefire makes some threats, and then runs towards Poison to attack him. The sheriff warns him not to, as Poison is very dangerous. Poison, surprised at Bluefire's running, throws a smoke bomb at him, reducing Bluefire's sight temporarliy, and as Bluefire is lost, Poison pulls out his poison spike machine gun, and shoots at Bluefire. Despite Bluefire getting shot a couple times, while ignoring his own injuries, jumps up in the air, and as Poison is undeterred, Poison pulls out his Electro Shield, and turns it on, causing a chance for Bluefire to get electrocuted. Bluefire successfully manages to use a Fire Bash, and punches Poison square in the face. Poison falls and is knocked out. Everybody at the scene comments on Bluefire's amazing power and determination, and as Bluefire was getting ready to leave to find the crew, he thinks he's won. Soonly after Bluefire began to walk away, Poison reawakens, this time more intensely attacking than before. Poison pulls his sword out, and sends a Poison blast towards Bluefire, and Bluefire jumps in the air and tries to throw a fire shot, but Poison blocks it. Bluefire gets a Fire Jet ready, and hits Poison. Poison uses a Poison Blade, and Bluefire is hit, but Bluefire counterattacks with a Fire Bash, unmasking Poison. Cut to Greenfire vs. Toxic. Toxic starts by sending out a gas attack, and Greenfire jumps in the air. After this, they have a shootout against each other, with Greenfire managing to shoot Toxic in the arm, and he hides. Joey, from a previous adventure sees Greenfire, and then tells him about that. Toxic then finds Greenfire, and gets his gun out. Greenfire however manages to shoot a bullet into Toxic's gun. Toxic then shoots the gun, but with the bullet clogging his own gun, the gun explodes. Cut to Pinkfire vs. Venom. Pinkfire makes a threat to defeat Venom, but Venom gets his sword ready. Pinkfire then uses some Mystic Eagles, which work on Venom, but Venom slices back. After giving some more hits, Venom jumps in the air and performs a move called 'Multibullets', which is when he jumps in the air and shoots 16 rounds of bullets at Pinkfire. However, Pinkfire uses a Mystic Torpedo to knock the bullets away. We return to Bluefire vs. Poison. Poison gets an Octoblade, an 8 sided sword on Bluefire's neck, and is ready to defeat him. Much to his surprise, Bluefire dodges the sword and breaks it. Poison, full of anger, grabs Bluefire by the face and throws him on the ground, face first. Bluefire, full of anger yells "I don't ever give up! Because" We cut to Greenfire, who continues the saying"This town is meant to be a great place, and". We cut to Pinkfire finishing the saying "With you guys f**ing things up, it just' isnt!" The crew then launches some knockout blows to their opponents and reunite. The battle is over! Or so it seems. Poison and the rest get up again, and Vinque runs in, and notices the 3 are still standing. With the crew noting they are outnumbered, Purplefire appears and joins the crew at that moment, thus making it a 4 on 4 match. The event is shown to be on the news, with Queen Flameflyer watching the events unfold on TV. The episode then ends with a "TO BE CONTINUED". Characters * Bluefire * Greenfire * Pinkfire * Purplefire * Poison * Toxic * Venom * Vinque * Sheriff * Watchers * Queen Flameflyer (does not talk,, does gasp but is not by voice actress, is stock sound) Cast David Solon as Bluefire, Toxic, Sheriff, and Watchers AJ Gallucci as Greenfire and Venom Thalia Torres as Pinkfire Joey Cusomano as Purplefire Noah Seskin as Poison Cameron Waycaster as Vinque Trivia * This episode and episode 16 are currently the most violent episodes in the series. * Originally, Bluefire was supposed to cry during this episode in the Octoblade scene. This was cut because it would ruin Bluefire's brave status.